Chemistry
by shadowsnowleopard
Summary: Nico is your typical Chemistry nerd in high school, but when transfer student Will shows up and the teacher explains that Nico is to tutor him in Chemistry, well he thinks high school sucks that little bit less. Mortal AU. Solangelo. WillxNico.


**Just a cute Solangelo piece- accept it with grace.**

 **READ THIS: In order to celebrate my one year anniversary since posting my first chapter to FanFiction, I have something called the The Week Postings. This is day six. For all of this week I will be posting something everyday, whether it's a chapter to a story that is already started or a one-shot. On the final day, the one year anniversary, I will be posting a few thousand word one-shot, so stay tuned and check out the other things I will be posting. Suggestions for the daily postings are welcome!**

 **Previous Postings:**

 **Opposites Attract- Chapter 2**

 **Will Solace is Handsome as Hell- Chapter 3**

 **Timid to the Point of Awkward- Chapter 1**

 **Broken Down Once Again- Chapter 1**

 **Hunters Meet Demigods, Demigods Meet Hunters- Chapter 4**

High school. The epitimy of a teenagers life. It's filled with drama and social stress and homework and peer pressure. But worst of all- relationships. From the inside of this relationship bubble they seem like the best thing in the world. The outside however, is split into two groups: those envying the people in relationships, and those who hate the relationship bubble.

Nico di Angelo happened to belong in the latter. Now don't get me wrong, he didn't have a personal grudge against people in relationships. Nothing of the sort. In fact he had many friends in relationships, or at least on the flirting edge. However, he had no interest in joining the 'love birds' as he deemed them. Not that he had much of a choice at such a young age with his preference towards guys over girls.

In the high school age range, most guys are idiots. Example: his friends. The pyrotechnic, the goody two shoes, the fish, and the Canadian who doesn't like hockey. They spent their Saturdays watching basketball on the giant flatscreen Nico had poolside at his mansion, though Nico himself displayed little interest in the sport. This in itself is why Nico prefered to stay out of the dating pool. But then sophomore year started, and with it, chemistry.

* * *

Nico was terrible when he had to take biology in his freshman year. Anytime they had to grow a plant or work with living substances Nico's experiment took a turn for the worse. He just had that effect on living things. Chemistry was more his forte, as long as he steered clear of Leo, who constantly used the bunsen burners to test the flammability of different materials. Technically Leo was a junior, but his free period just happened to coincide with Nico's sophomore chem class, and Leo would either spend his time "assisting" the chem teacher or building things down in the workshop.

It was about a month into school when the transfer student came. He was instantly swarmed by the girls, so Nico could assume he looked hot, but even so, he kept his distance as much as he could, not even really looking at him. Until he was forced to a few periods later in chemistry.

At first Nico was sure the transfer student had walked into the wrong classroom. The boy looked like he belonged out on a beach somewhere, given his natural, deep tan and sun kissed hair. Despite the slight chill in the air from autumn rolling in, he was still wearing shorts and flip flops.

The bell had yet to ring, so the transfer student placed his bag down at one of the seats near the board and went to go talk to the teacher as he gripped his schedule tightly. Although he may have seemed calm enough on the outside, it was clear in the way he gripped his paper until his knuckles turned white that he was scared.

The teacher gestured to the empty seats, probably explaining that the transfer didn't need to introduce himself to the class or anything. That's the way Nico's chem teacher usually played it. It was all about the subject, not about the people taking it.

The bell rang, signifying the beginning of class, and the teacher was already speaking as a few stragglers snuck in. They were probably out snogging their significant others in the hallway for most of the passing time. It genuinely made Nico want to gag.

"Bonds," the teacher said, "one of the most important parts of chemistry. Flannigan- name a type bond."

"Treasury," he replied with a smirk, causing most of the class to burst out laughing.

"While technically correct, that is not kind I am looking for," the teacher responded, purposely passing over Jacob Flannigan's sass.

"Hydrogen?" a girl called out tentatively.

"Closer," the teacher ensured, "but that is a subcategory of one of the three types of bonds. Di Angelo."

Nico glanced up from something he was doodling in the back of his notebook to give the correct answers, "Metallic, ionic, and covalent, the latter of which has two subcategories of polar and nonpolar."

By the end of class, Nico had managed to cover two pages with meaningless scribbles, as well a third that had a few simple sketches of each bond that they went over. At the end of class, Nico had begun to pack up his things when he glanced upon the transfer boy, who had gone to speak to the teacher again.

"Di Angelo," the teacher called over to him, beckoning Nico to come over, and so he did, "this is Mr. Solace. He transferred from- where was it again?"

"California," Solace replied.

"Right. Mr. Solace just transferred, and has informed me that chemistry is one of his weaker subjects, but in order to go into his intended profession he needs a good understanding of it, as well as a good grade in my class."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Nico asked.

"He requested after school help," the teacher explained, ignoring the blush of embarrassment on Solace's face, "but I'm too busy with grading and my AP classes. So instead I recommended you."

Nico's eyes widened and he started sputtering in shock, "You can't seriously be suggesting that I-"

"I am," the teacher interrupted, "and I suggest that if you want to keep your 99 in this class that you do so."

"Okay," Nico mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'm Will," Solace said.

This was the first time Nico really saw the transfer student up close. He had noticed the main things about the boy's appearance earlier, like his tan and his hair, but now he saw the boy's sparkling blue eyes and the splash of freckles across his nose that provided an air of innocence. Truth be told, his appearance as a whole stole Nico's breath away.

Still, he managed to speak softly, "Nico."

 **Okay I sorta wanna continue this, but I want opinions first- yay? nay? Please respond.**

 **I have received a few responses as to this request, but I'm still placing it out as to get all the possible candidates, so don't worry if you've already messaged me, I** _ **have**_ **seen it and taken it into account.**

 **ALSO- After a suggestion from my sister I've decided to take on a Beta Reader- this person will read my pieces before they are posted for grammatical mistakes and tweaks to the story. In order to get this position you must love PJO, especially Solangelo since I write a lot of that, as well as being able to deal with me personally. NECESSARY- you need a gmail so that I can share my writing with you, and if possible, a skype for communication, speaking of which, I live on the east coast of the US, so if time zones could sorta coincide slightly.**

 **PLEASE TUNE IN TOMORROW FOR MY EPIC FEW THOUSAND WORD PERCABETH ONE-SHOT. Named- well I haven't exactly picked a name yet, right now it just goes by Lalala in my folders.**


End file.
